Frerard a new bestfriend
by killersmoke
Summary: Frank is the new kid in town, he lives right next to way residents. One of the way boys catches his eye. He wants to be more than friends with this mysterious, cute boy. Frerard. Smut in later chapters.
1. Nice to meet you Franklin

I do not own mcr in any way this is all fictional.

A good friend can be a new friend that's unexpected)_#1 a new friend is the best friend_I step out onto the front pavement of my school. I breath in the New Jersey air, feeling the wind across my pale face. My raven hair felt nice and cool in the autumn air. It was Friday,one of my favorite days. I am finally away from the jocks and preps. I had no friends because of them. I only had my mom and brother, nowadays. I walked with my head down,my books hugged to my chest. I knew they were looking at me, talking about me. I walked faster then slowed down when I didn't hear them. So now I walked nicely going back to my house which was right at the corner. It was small but nice,it had one floor and a basement. I walked in and put my books on the kitchen table. Then I ran to the basement, which was my room. It had one small window which I covered with a blanket. My mother was walking upstairs and yelled down. "Hi sweetheart!How was school?" I laughed "How do you think?" she laughed then "Well, we have new neighbors and I invited them for dinner tonight!And they have boy about Mikey's age." "Okay!" I could sense her smile as she walked away. Then I heard Mikey's come in "Hey mom." "hello dear." "I met the new kid today." "Great!what do you think of him?" "he's. Cocky and loud but he's very cool." "oh" she giggled it was three already...I'll sleep till. Six then I met them at six thirty. I set my alarm and curled into my bed with superman and batman on it. I closed my eyes and went quiet.-6:00-My alarm went off and I stretched and yawned. I went and put a misfits shirt on and black pants that were a bit skinny. I put red converse on. Not that I wanted to but, have to make a good impression. I combed my messy hair and brushed my teeth. They were kinda yellow from my smoking. I sigh and go upstairs to find it all tidy and smelling like fresh flowers. The smell of ham filled the air as I saw it sit there on the table with corn, peas, and cranberry. My mom made a thanksgiving diner. I went over to the hanging mirror on the wall to see if I had eye crums. I didn't,good I don't want to think I'm gross or whatever. Mom goes and fixes her self up more,fixing her blonde hair into a neat bun. She smiles "Go get Mikey, hun" I nod and knock on Mikey's door he comes out, his brown hair had a bang to the side and he pushed glasses up. We go and stand by the table and it was 6:25 and...they knocked. Oh god, I hope I don't embarrass them. The first one to cone in was the mom,then her husband,and then...their son. "Hi there boys,we're the Iero family." the wife smiled, her long dark brown hair was curled and in a pony tail. Her eyes were brown. The father had green eyes and brown hair. Then their son. Oh,he was well hot. He has a half shaved head that was red and the other half had a black bang that fitted his face perfectly. He has piercings one on his lip and nose. Then he has what looked like gages on both ears. He was wearing a misfits shirt too. He had awesome skeleton gloves and he even wore black nail polish like me. Mom broke me out of my daze. "introduce yourself. Mikey already did."a light blush of embarrassment went across my face"sorry my names Gerard Arthur Way,its nice to meet you." I smile and she boy smirk and his mother nudge his shoulder "I'm Franklin Iero,nice to meet ya'." his mother giggled lightly "mom I'm starved,can we eat?" mikey said with themost pitiful face ever,she could never say no. Then everyone sat down but frank and me. "Hey mom,can I hang with Gee?" I blushed lightly at the nickname I had already gotten"if he doesn't mind."he smiled at me and walked up. He was a few inches shorter than me. "can we go in your room?" he whispered I nodded and walked him to my room." its a but messy." he laughed "don't worry mine is too."i smiled it was nice having good a friend I almost forgot how nice people could be._end of #1 a new friends the best friend_'No matter when you meet the friend,keep them close'


	2. had a wet dream walk with me

(never give up on ones you love)-franks pov-I think I wanna get to know this kid. I mean he seems pretty cool. As we walk into the basement,which I guess is his room. It was covered in fucking posters everywhere! It included green day and smashing pumpkins, and misfits! It was awesome! I put my gloved hands in my pocket. His room is pretty messy but mine is too "sorry about the mess." i smirk from behind him "its fine,mine is too." this kid had a nice voice...i loved, I bet he sings good.i push the thought away as we sat on his bed."Say...Gerard.I wanna learn more about you." I saw him nod very lightly not looking me in the eyes"what's your favorite color?" I smile at him as he looks at me finally"Red." i laugh lightly "Reminds me of revenge!Now what about your talents."he put his lips in a kind of poker that was small and cute"Well, I draw and I suppose,sing." as I suspected. Of course this cute,young,beautiful, man can sing."mmh..." i accidentally let me eyes wonder down his body. His pale skin, hazel eyes, black hair that goes to his shoulders, his long thin fingers,his slightly chubby belly, he has a small figure that makes his slight belly un notice I got back up to his face he was blushing lightly and crossing his arms "I'm sorry, 're just so...good looking." he blushed more "y-you're weird." i raise an eyebrow "How so?" he giggled lightly and tried to hide it. It was cute though...i don't care what anyone said.i smile at him "Well you're very cute and sweet." shit I'm making moves on him already! Bad frank! BAD! "Um..." he said and I moved closer our noses IT ME!STOP,STOP,STOP! Actually he moved closer and his bottom lip touched my top. He opened his mouth slightly and I felt his very hot breath on my I make a move? Maybe he wants me to. But maybe he doesn't. Shit what ever! I lean in closer and give his arms nice soft kiss. His lips feel like feathers. He opens him mouth and I let my tongue go in and explorer. His mother tasted of coffee and smokes. I put my arms around his hips, pulling him even closer. He squeaked in surprise but then put his arms around my shoulders, leaning against me. I was practically putting my tongue down his throat as a felt a vibration of a moan he made. I smirked against his lips. Then we pulled away for air and I saw saliva on his lips and chin. A deep crimson blush on his face. "Franklin!" I heard my mother yell. "yes mom!" "we have to go!Say goodbye to Gerard!" I smile and look at Gerard and gave him a peck on the cheek "nice meeting you, sweet heart." i gave him a wink and got off the bed and smiled when I heard a "Y-you too" behind me as I walked upstairs and into the kitchen. I'm going to have fun living here. I smiled as we said bye to the rest of the way family and went out of the door going next door to my very white house. I walked up the wooden stairs,smiling. Into the house,smiling. And up to my room,SMILING! I just couldn't stop smiling.I like Gerard, no more then that. Not love but almost! I walk into my room, the software black carpet on my feet. I had taken off my shoes when I walked in. I go over and lay on my red and blue sheets on my comfy bed. I cuddle with the one pillow with a green case on it. "oh Gerard...you make my heart burn,Gerard." i whisper as I fall into a nice sleep.-Franks dream-I was sitting in a field of death. Dead bodies lined in five rows. All even. All the bodies...burning. Then I saw something. Well someone. They had white short hair. They were pale...Like Gerard. That made me smile. I walk over to the man. As he turned, I saw it. His hazel eyes and dark, thick eyebrows,and his pink small lips. It was Gerard. Dressed in a uniform like a solder...no wait someone in a marching band parade. It's black and he is carrying a cane. He smiled and I notice his dark circles around his eyes giving him a kind of dead look. "oh frank!you're finally here!" he said wrapping his arms around my shoulders, dropping his cane. "of course I am." i say smile and wrapping my arms around his hips. He wrapped one leg around my hips and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back and lean close to his face and he giggled. I grabbed his other leg and held him on my hips and he hugged closer to me. I felt a hot stiff feeling by my crotch and I smirk. "Hey Gerard." "yes frankie." i smile at the nickname "Gee. I really want to show you how much I care." i make a purr noise and seductively rub up his left leg causing him to shiver "oh frankie." he said as he collided our faces together it was sloppy And rough. But I love it! As soon as he started I kissed back even rougher than him and I earned a moan from him. I smirk again on his lips for my accomplishment.I leaned over causing him to yelp and pull away,a chain a saliva connects us. I giggle and sit down with him on my lap. "frankie" he blushed "yes" i nuzzled into his neck "i love you." "Not as much as I love you!" I smile and push him on the ground and kiss him down his neck and opened his jacket. "oh yeah prove it!" he said in a very sexy voice.(not that his voice isn't always sexy)i purr into his neck. "fine I will."-(sorry save the porn for later!) morning-Franks Pov still-I wake to being very hot and sweat. My pants sticking to my crotch and upper legs. My bangs were greasy from the sweat. Great I had a wet dream about the kids that I will never get because he is a fucking god.i laugh at my self as I pull down my pants painfully and my boxers throwing them on the ground. I take a shower iy was nice and warm. I jacked off by the way. Just wanted to let you guys know, fucking teenage hormones! I put on a gray shirt and black skinniess with my Nike high tops. They were black and Grey. I smile as I combed my hair. I walked out the door. Maybe Gerard would walk to school with me. It was already 6:25 and we have school at 7:35 which means we can take our time to talk! I smile as I knock on the ways door. Micheal or something opened the door, his glasses on the tip of his nose as he pushed them up to look at me. "Ah...Frank?What are you doing here?" his hair was nicely done and he had a coat on, it was black. "is Gerard awake?" Micheal rolled his eyes "yes but he is drinking is coffee half asleep." "may I see him?" he nods and let's me in to see a very sleepy Gerard with messy hair and still in his pj's that looked like a skeleton. He looked up and looked adorable with kiddish features that made him seem like a grumpy three year old. "oh, hi Frankie." i smile remember the dream then stop rubbing my 't you dear get a fucking boner! I smile "Hey there Gee wanna walk to school, with me?" he stayed quiet for a minute "Sure.I'll go change." he gulps down his coffee sipping access of his face. He runs down into the basement and he comes up again still messy hair but now dressed in a red t shirt, a leather jacket, black skinniess and black converse. He smiles sweetly "let's go!" I smirk "hell yeah!" I go over to the door and stand there and smile at him "ladies first." he blushed and punches my arm playfully and I laugh with my mouth is gonna be fun._friends make sweet decisions that hopefully don't back fire. That chances to show love. Love is life for some but is almost main for all. Love and friendship


	3. hey baby, I love you

Frankies POV-

We are now walking down the street, silently i might add. Gerard is nervously picking at his shoulder length black hair. I stop and look over at him, he

continued to walk about three to four more steps before looking back at me. Frankie? You feeling alright? He walks over and puts his slender fingers on my

head. Yes, I m fine, Gee. He nods and I smile and jab him gently in the hip with my finger. He let out a quick small girly squel. I let out a loud laugh

Hey!Don t laugh at me! Gee was blushing bright red like a tomato. I stopped laughing, did I really hurt his feelings or is he just fucking with me? Hey,

I m sorry Gee. I didn t mean to hurt your feelings. I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. His face turned even more red, surprisingly possible. U-uh. He

turned his head away. I smile and poke his cheek Come on cutie, gotta get to school. Gee practically fucking ran off ahead of me 2 fucking miles by now!

Reminder,I am not that smart so i don t fucking know my measurements and shit. I ran after him very fast, I lift weights and run alot by the way. I caught

up with him and laughed manically. Now I have you right where I want you, Way! I joked pulling him into my chest,causing him to fall backwards on me. His

head now laid next to mine, back on my chest, and guess what, ass on my merchandise down there. The Package . He grumble and sat up quickly, I felt pain in

my area so I huffed out all my air. I swear to god my eyes rolled into the back of my fucking head. I m sure it was from pain but I was getting pretty turned

on by him sitting there on my,Ya noticed my pain and rolled off me gently. Sorry Frankie. he moaned into the ground, he now had his face planted into.

It s okay Gee. I sat up and smacked his ass. Hey! That hurt! Gee arched his back in pain and rubbed his nicely shaped ass. He then rolled on his side to

look at me. he was just pink now, not red. His green, hazel eyes staring at me with a pouted lip on his face. Sorry, but you got a nice to smack!it s

like a magnet! I move my hand shakily near his hip See it s pulling my hand towards it! He smacked my hand playfully and laughed. I was laughing to, much

harder than he was. I always laugh like it was a fucking knee slapper joke. Frankie, stop. he smiled and stood up, pushing his hair behind his ears. i frown

jokingly. "I can't help it!" He giggled, the hair falling from behind his ears. "Frank!" I scrunch my nose up when he said my real name. "Gee, baby." Gerard

looked me straight in my eyes."Frankie?" I smile sweetly, wrapping my arms around his waist. I fiddled with his belt. "Wanna skip? I'm having way more fun

like this." He nodded "Sure I hate school anyway." I smiled and hugged his mid section. "Love you." He stayed quiet "Gee, love you." I said again. I heard

a little noise from him "Why do you do that?" he asked, not looking at me. "Do what?" He turned his head further away "Say I love you and baby?" I clear

my now clogged throat. What...should I tell him. Ever since yesterday, I've been wanting to fuck your brains out into my matress? Shit. shit, shit, shit

shit, shit, SHIT! "Well," I started. "I do that often to people I find interesting." Dumbass! What if he takes it a bad way! Like, oh so I'm not special

DAMMIT FRANKLIN! DAMN YOU. "Oh, okay." Gee smiled at me. It looked real but..for some reason I felt it was a definant fake. I grabbed his hand and sqeeezed

it nicely. "Shall we go some where? Maybe the beach." He nodded and I smiled having him follow me to the nearest beach. I might give you note on that Gee

never held my hand back. As we get to the deserted beach, i let go of his hand. Feeling the cold air on my once warm hand made me shiver. Maybe I should

have worn a heavier coat. He looks at me "Frankie, you cold?" his nasally voice, went through my ears and stayed. lulling me to calmness. "Yes, dear Gerard. But

it doesn't matter." I put my arms in my hoodie. My fingerless gloves cauding my finger tips to get frost bite. I was snapped out from my thoughts as Gee

went and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, wrapping my arms against his hips. He had nicely curved hips, unlike my some what square ,manly, ones. I smiled

and put my face in his neck. The warmth was very nice, it made me warm up quickly. He laid his head to the opposite way of my face. I relise now that I was

breathing against his neck, probably causeing him great pleasure or dis comfort. I'm hopeing pleasure. Well, maybe it was discomfort. Cause' he is now

pushing me off. I step away from him. "Gee.I have to admit something." He stares at me. "Please tell me you're not a killer." his face was covered in fear.

I smile "Course not." He blinks softly, his long eyelashes, faning hihs cheeks. "The what?" I smile and hug him close by his hips. Our faces super close.

nose touching, mouth watering close. "I love you, baby." I kissed him softly at first, but when he grabbed my head and pulled closer, it turned into a full out

make out session. Tounges fighting tounges, mine won, of course. When we gasped for air Gee looked at me "I l-love you too."My heart skipped a .

-gerards POV-

It has been 3 hours since I saw Frankie. After we had came home, he left to his house. He said he'd be back in a minute, more like an hour or so. I sigh, frowning.

Maybe,I should call him. He had givin me his number before he left. I dialed the number I already knew by heart, into my phone. I put it up to my ear.

*ring...*

*ring...*

*ring...*

*ring...*

*ring...*

"I'm sorry but ,F-r-a-n-k I-e-r-o, is not available. To leave message wait till after the tone, after you are done recording, hang up or press 3 for more

options." BEEP "Hey," I began chocking up "just worried. I wanted to see what is taking you so you...bye." I hung up the phone in horror. He hadn't

awnsered. Maybe he's just busy Gerard. Yeah, he's fine. He'll be back shortly. I bet he'll be here in a minute, you just wait Gerard. I nod, agreeing with myself

that I'm just being over protective. I whispered "Miss you, babe." at my phone as I shoved it in my pocket, walking to the living room. 


	4. Beaten love

-Frank's POV-

I'm 's so cold.I can't feel my limbs.I'm floating in a sea of burns my bones, i hate the touch. I long for heat, the sun , it's blackened.

My limbs, I cannot move. I'm fucking laying on the floor. My eyes closed. I want to open them, to see where i am. But...I already know. I am back where

I started. The gang, I'm with. The Scorpio clan. The scorpion on my neck, marks me as one of them. I hate them. I need them. Why do they fucking want me again.

Did they knock me out? Everything is so fuzzy. Gerard, Gerard is waiting for me. Oh god. he's waiting. Why, now, why. I open my eyes, the cold air causing

tears. My hands are tied behind my back. Fuck. "BERT! Come on, man!" I cough the cold air attacking my lungs. That bastard. I heard a door open and saw

bright, yellow, light come into the depressing room. "Bert!Cut this right now!" I growl as he approaches. Then I relies. This isn't Bert. This is...

it can't be...why.

-Gerard's POV-

*humming* "Baby...hmm...loveh..boy... . home.. ." I heard my phone ring , so of course , I pick it up. "Hello?"I ask."Gerard, hey."I pirck

up, it's Frankie! "Sweet heart!Hey what's wrong?" he was crying n the other end "Baby?" I ask "G-gee w-w-we c-can't go o-out!I'm so sorry!" he burst out sobbing

my jaw dropped and tears began to fall down my cheeks." ?" he had already hung up. Why. It was going so well, i finially had someone, other than

my family. It's all gone. I dropped my phone and slumped over, falling on my knees. "Frankie... ." I couldn't think straight, my brain slowly

dieing, like my heart. I grip my chest and slump over. My heart might as well just stop. I can't take it. I can't take it! I just fall On my face and cry on

the me now. I must have been laying on the floor for an hour, Mikey came in the door and ran to me. "Gerard!What happened?!" I sat up and hugged him.

"Fra-Frank broke u-up with m-me!" i cried into his shoulder and he rubbed my hair softly. "Shhh, Gee." He rubbs my head more, lovingly i lean into it. "Mikey,

why does he not love me?" I heard him laugh lightly "Atleast I love you." he tilted my head up "Your so cute, who wouldn't love you?" I smile "Thanks lil' bro."

I hug him again "You always make me feel better Mikes." I felt him smile against my head. My little brother, I have to be brave. I need to help him.

"Love you,Gee." I smile "I love you too, Mikey." I hug him tighter, never wanting to let go. at least he won't hurt me.

-Frank's POV-

I have no idea how long I've been sitting here, my bloody nose, black eye. Broken heart. This dark room is making me go blind I bet. At least then I won't see

Gerard's broken face.I can't believe that I had given into breaking up with him. I wish i could call back right now and tell him I was tortured to do it. Oh,

yeah...cause'...he would believe that.I'm such a loser! I can't believe I let this happen. all because of my kidnapper...

-the next morning (saturday)-Gerard's POV-

I woke up at 1 in the , I don't know if that's good or bad anymore.I yawn and sit up in my shortly my mood changes and i fall back on the

bed,my hands over my face. He left,yes, I remember. What should i do? I can't take bring far from him. I love him. Why'd you leave? There must be a reason? Right?

maybe he got bored of me. heh, toke him longer than most people. I sit up again rubbing my eyes. I stand up and go upstairs and gasp to see a note that read

"Gerard and Micheal, We have gone on vacation. Sorry for no earlier notice, love mom and Dad." Oh great. Thanks guys, just what I needed. I pick up the note

and yell up to Mikey. "MIKES! MOM AND DAD ARE OUT!" I heard him grumbled loudly. "Really?Damn." I smile as he begins to walk down stairs. He smiles back

warmly. "Make coffee yet?" i laugh "Not yet."

-Frank's POV-

I rub my face and decided to get up. I had been to weak but now I want to walk. I want to be home. I take my leave out of a door, a bright light scatters me vision

and i rub harshly at my eyes. "Damn it." I started cry from the pain I had just caused myself. I stagger over to another door once my vision un-blurs. I am now

outside, it's raining, washing blood off of me like a shower. I want to go home but, I have no idea where I am at. No where I can ask, in this state.I deciede

to find a place where I can see a sign or something. I find a street,I am a block away from my home. Now that I look back at the building, it looked like an

old abandon factory. I run now towards the road I believe I live on. Then I see Gerard walking out of the house and Mikey close at his tail. I gasp in horror

the memory of the room coming back to me. Gerard smiled as Mikey gave him what I believed was coffee as they sat on their porch, watching the rain. Like tears

that now stain my cheeks. I go into a near by ally. I go into my backyard and go into my back door. I imediatly go into the shower taking my clothes off as

i run up the stairs. I was with nice soothing warm water. I wash my hair and my body, being gentle near bruises. I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror

to see my swollen eye and lip, with a bruise on my cheek which turned an awful purple. I've had worse but the fact that this was induced by the one and only

Mikey fucking Way.

-Mikey's POV-

I was smiling at Gerard, holding his arm. "So, you feel better?" I ask, he nods "Yup! Thanks to my bro!" He laughed and smiled with his small teeth. That's right.

I smile. I am the one that made you smile, NOT him. I made ou feel happier and lively, when HE caused it. You can only belong to one man, me. Me only.

-Gerard's POV-

I heard a crash over in Franks house, which startled me greatly. Mikey noticed and puffed his chest out to show his courage. "Stay here, I'll check it out!" He stood up

but I grabbed his wrist "No, I'm older, I'll go." I smile nicely at him and he sits back down his head slightly down. I stand up and walk cautiously over to his

house. I knock on the door "Frank? Mr and Mrs. iero?" The door opened quickly and I saw the tattoos as he pulled me in, closing the door behind me. He had my mouth

covered. He let me go and i was shaking and ran away from him to the door which I stood and looked at him. I gasped in horror. Frank, no my Frankie was beaten and torn.

Bags under his eyes, swollen and bruised. "F-Frankie?FRANKIE!" I go and grab his shoulders gently. He looked me straight in the eyes and I began to cry as I saw tears fall

from his beaten eyes. "Gerard, I'm so sorry." I hugged him gently, he hugged back. "Why, why are you sorry?" I hear him sob lightly "For leaving you. I didn't want

to!I didn't mean to!"I was rubbing his back "Calm down,what happened? Who did this." I looked at him calmly and he began to unravel a story that, my brother, was the

assualter, and Frankie was the assaulted. Beaten. Harmed. And I, I had no idea. No idea Mikey could do this. I kiss Frankie lightly on the cheek that was not bruised

an ugly purple. He kissed me on the lips, grabbing my waist. My arms around his shoulders and I whispered "I'll be your guardian Angel." Frank put his nose on my neck

"I will be your knight. I promise to protect you always." he kisses my neck and i lean my head on his "And I promise to Protect you always."


	5. forget me

-Mikey's POV-

I sat there, waiting for Gee to come back to me. He never did, I sat and sat and..sat. Bored and conserned I decied to get up from my bench prison and wonder

over to the Iero residents.I knocked on the door, rather...harshly. Of course I din't intend to, just anxious. Not to long after my violent knock, Gerard

awnsered the door. He made a strange noise in his throat and stared at me wide eyed. I rose an eyebrow at him, Dark and thick. "M-mikey," He cleared his

throat before continuing. "Come here, quickly." I saw that he was sweating and breathing slightly heavy. "Gerard, what's up?" I furrow my eyes as I walked

into the house. Next thing I knew, was pushed into a wall and a loud sqeek of Gerards voice sayed sorry many times quickly before leaving me in the darkness

of the room. Hearing only the patters of the rain hitting against the tired, grey, window. I shake my head. What happens now? I walk over to the tan wooded

door, knocking. "Gerard? Gee?" I hear a slight chuckle behind me. I look back immediatly, seeing two bright green eyes on the other side of the room, the

brown in the irises make it notable as Frank. My brothers eyes, much more beautiful and golden. "Hey, Mikey." I shivered from his voice sounding coldly cruel

and secretive. "Guess what." Frank said in a sarcastic voice. "WHat?" The next thing I knew, painfully again, I was pushed into a large closet filled with

women shoes and purses. "You can come out, when you learn some manners!" I heard the jocking cockiness in his voice making me cringe in disgust. This man is

defiantly on my 'to kill' list. I growl lightly as he said his good bye and went out of the room, leaving me, in a closet. Heh, who

would ever think? Me, in a closet. Yup. Great. i sit down in a corner and lay my head back on the wall. "Sweet dreams." I say as

I let my eyes slide shut, not to sleep, to think.

-Gerards POV-

I was biting my nails. Was I to harsh on Mikey? I know he hurt my frankie, but, still...he IS my younger brother. I sigh

my thoughts to over-welming. "Frank." I say in a very much, hushed voice. "Yes?" He smiled at my, his ban following the top of

his cheeks as they lay on them. "What are we going to do? With Mikey...I mean." He seemed to be in thought. "Hm, well. Gee, we should

go and move. Start a life, and leave him here. Except, not in the closet." He laughed slightly. I was in so much shock that my

vision began to blur, my head spinning rapidly. "L..Leave...M-mikey?" I stutter out my vision bluring more with my hearing following.

A distant gee and gerard, could be heard in the distance. My eyes shadow over, I welcomed the darkness, unable to control myself.

Then somethng collided into my body, but, it didn't hurt since now, all my senses are numb. I think, no I am sure, I passed out.

I can't hear, see, or touch. My mind is urging me to awaken. I can't seem to find my "on" button. I was drifting through a soft

silence, dark waters and blank canvases. My mind wanted to paint an image. I let it, of course. My mind made the image of me, Frank,

mom, and Mikes, all happy, a big family. I wanted to smile and wish for it to be truely, in front of my cold body. I must look like

a big mess. Not that I care all to much. Just, I care abput what happened to the people around me, I care for, and love. Are they

scared? Did I leave Frank helplessly waiting for my awakening? How long has it been? Is Mikey okay? Momma? Is she okay? I want to

know all these awnsers. Then, I heard a faint voice that said ' You my see him now, Mr. Iero.' Is it Frankie? Is he here? Where is

my body? 'Gee, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry I caused this.' I heard a faint sob, as he continued. 'When you wake up, we can do

anything you wanna do, okay? Just please, please don't give in. Stay alive, gee. I love you. We, love you.' I wanted to scream for

him, but, of course, I could not. Not even a twitch of my fingers, to show him. I can scream in my mind forever, no one will hear.

No one every will. Death is not an option. Not now Gerard, not ever.

-Time lapse (?) Gerards POV-

It feels like forever, floating through darkness. I know I'm not dead. I know that. I haven't heard Frankie in a while. I

wonder if he's okay. Maybe when I wake up, I can ask. Then it hit me. Stone felt like it was thrown at my face. Mind racing and heart

ponding. Then, I opened my eyes and drew a deep breath in my mouth. I hear heavy beeps from my monitor, my eyes began to search the room.

I saw nurses and doctors coming over to me. "Welcome back, Mr. Way." A nurse with a soft smile said. Her name tag read "Jamia".

"t-th..." I couldn't speak so I tried to clear my throat. "Please, . Wait until you are comfortable." I smile and she giggles.

I nod, not even trying to speak as she walks out. Then, I saw the needles in my arm. I screamed as loud as I could. She ran back in

and quickly asked the matter. "THE NEEDLEDS!" I chocked out. Not caring if it hurt. I needed these needles gone. She romoved them skillfully

and gently. I thanked her, my monitor going crazy. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "Hun, I'll call your mom, okay." I nod as she

leaves again. After a minute or two, she came back in. "Your family is on their way." I smile "Thank you, so much." She said a

welcome and left the room, smiling. She's nice. Or maybe that's just cause she's a nurse. I sigh and sit up to stretch. That felt

good! I can tell you that! I sigh and in a couple of minutes my mother, brother and, Frank come through the door. My mom, of course,

wasthe first to tear, then the boys followed. "Oh, honey!You're awake!" Her hair seemed greyer...longer, more wrinkles as well.

She hugged me and I looked back at Mikey and frankie. They were saying stuff to me, I didn't listen. Mikey had shorter, black hair

now, more mature face and much taller. Frank...He had short black hair, the fringe gone, still a short bang, his nose and lip piercing

were gone, his gages remane. He had a more muculine figure, still short though. "How long..have I've been out?" I ask. My mother

look at me and smiled sadly. "Four years, hun." I swear I felt myself pale. "F-four?" I repeted it again. Then my monitor was

going fast again. The shock too much. I passed out, yet again. My mind covered in my dark prision.

-Time lapse (At gerard's house) Gee POV-

I sigh, I lay on my bed. I have awoken from my sleep. I had gotten my hair cut, now it was short and near white, yet still

blonde. It matched my pale skin and dark under eyes, giving me a "dead" look. It made me look more mature and defined my personality.

I get up and stretch. I walk down stairs in my black PJ bottoms and shirt. "Morning sleepy." I look over at a figure in the

kitchen. I was Frank. "Hi." I smile and walk over to the table, where he sat. He smiled at me and rubbed my head. I went to kiss

him but...he's hand went on my lips and he pushed me away, lightly. "Frankie?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He sighs. I guess, since

this is the first time I tried to kiss him after I woke up, that he maybe...does not like me the same. "Gee,hun, I have to tell you

something." It;s been about a week since I got out of the hospital. "Yes?" I furrow my eyebrows in a sad way. "I have a girl friend."

I gasp, my air now stuck in my throat. My eyes were ig and getting watery. "Wh-what?! WHAT!?" I yell accidentlly as I begin sobbing.

"Gee, I thought you were never gnna wake up!" He looked at me, slightly...angry? He was mad at me? "Leave me alone Franklin!" I did

what his mother used ot do when she was mad or upset with him. He looked broken then as I got up and ran to my room. I closed the

door abit, loudly. I was sobbing, loud. I don't care anymore. I really don't. I am ready to die alone. Alone...alone. The words

were actually comforting as I curled in a ball, by the door. I want to be Alone...Forever,now. I close my eyes. Take me darkness.

Help me forget this. Help me forget, everything.


End file.
